Rocky Mountain High
by Du-Kun
Summary: For those who want to imagine Duo as a cowboy with Heero.... 1x2 yaoi, rating for later chapters Despite title, has nothing to do with song!


Hey hey hey kiddorinos! I decided to do a little branch-off while writing the other fic, The Matchmaking Game, so of course I came up with something even more pointless WHOOHOO!  
  
WARNINGS: 1x2 yaoi, may be up to lemon, and kinda cheap rip-off of The Horse Whisperer, only without a sullen girl whose best friend died.  
  
Without further ado, on with the show!  
  
Chapter 1 _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Colorado was so boring.  
  
Heero glanced left and right at the dull landscape of plains, which was broken only by the mountains in the far distance. The Japanese man sighed as his station wagon trundled along the badly maintained roads. How had Quatre forced him out here? Last he remembered, he'd been comfortably sitting in his cozy apartment in New York City, curled by the softly glowing fire while reading a book, as Homer Simpson paraded around on the T.V. Yes, that was comfortable for him. Stock markets were closed, and his client was, for once, happy with his work. Then, before he'd known it, that sneaky Arabian had forced him into his car, locked the door and sent him off to Los Angeles to "relax". How was he supposed to relax there, he had asked. Quatre's only response was "Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way."  
  
Well, if this was relaxing, he sure didn't want to know what stress was like. The 19-year old had dived right into the role as stockbroker, and now could not stand the empty silence as more plains flowed past the protesting automobile.  
  
The tall rocks jutting up to scrape the sky were his goal for the night. Stocks were his life, and he was listening to the announcers read them on the radio even though the markets had closed 2 hours ago, he still had an addiction to the bland voice of "And Nasdaq fell today by 22 points." The sun was just starting to redden the slightly cloud-strewn sky and his eyes were starting to droop, but Heero kept awake with his now ice- cold cappuccino that he had bought at the closest gas station , an hour back.  
  
Turning his attention back to his car, Heero noticed the clanking and vibration as the 13-year-old vehicle decided to take a rest. "Just great." He muttered, just barely being able to pull off the road, which was deserted anyways, before the car gave a last piteous whine, then shut down completely. He took out the silver keys, only to shove them back in again, to hear the stuttering of a stalled engine. Trying three more times, to no avail, Heero sighed in frustration, hit the dashboard and slammed the door as he got out.  
  
He had been able to change before leaving New York, luckily, dressing in blue jeans and a white tee-shirt with a Celtic eternal knot necklace of sterling silver adorning his neck, topped with the black sunglasses he wore everywhere. Nobody had seen his eyes for as long as he could remember, other then him. His small black mobile phone was tucked into his pocket, turned on at all times.  
  
Stuffing his hands into his jeans, he turned slowly on the pebbled ground, surveying the landscape for any sign of life. Finding none, he sat down against the car, punching some numbers into his phone, only to hear the message "This connection is not being established because you are out of range." Pressing the "off" button, he sighed once again.  
  
He was stranded, without a phone, with nothing to do. Completely cut off from humanity, and he could not bear it. Pacing restlessly, he wandered from one edge of the road and back several times before finally realizing how useless that was. Lying back down, he gripped himself as the air picked up a cold rift in the clear night. In the morning he'd find a gas station, but for now he'd just relax and-  
  
"Hey, stranger, ya need help?" Heero's head darted back and forth before laying eyes on the dimly lighted figure, whose glow came from the slowly rising moon. He was leaning against the other end of the broken down blocky car.  
  
Violet eyes gleamed out from the edge of a black fedora hat while the owner of those orbs smiled softly at the bewildered stockbroker. "Who are you?" Heero asked cautiously, standing up and watching the new presence carefully.  
  
"Some call me The Wrangler, still others call me the Black Shadow, but I-" he paused for a moment, standing up fully to the moonlight. "I call myself Duo Maxwell, the Shinigami." Heero was mystified for a moment, but then professionalism cut in. "Well, you can call yourself the God of Death all you want, but unless you can help me, you can leave."  
  
"I can tell by your accent that you're Scottish, but you certainly don't look it."  
  
"Well, yes, I was raised Scottish, but my mum was Japanese-" He stopped suddenly "But what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"About as much as you asking me if I can help you." The voice replied easily. "Because that doesn't really narrow anything down for me. I can help people in many ways." He grinned casually, readjusting his black belt that held up his loose jeans and shifting his denim jacket as he walked towards the now totally perplexed man.  
  
"As to your car, don't bother with it. Engine's burned out, and you're not going to find another car to take an engine from anytime soon." He winked a broad eye once. "As to your home until you can get where you're going, that'll be with me."  
  
Heero scoffed again. "What makes me so special that you'd do this for me? What do you get out for it?" duo nodded, turning around slowly, letting a long braid of chestnut fall and his boots of the same colour softly padded off. "Well, if you don't want my help." he pushed his hat down, to cover his eyes. "Then I'll go."  
  
".. . wait." Immediately the slightly smaller man looked up. "yes?" he hummed in his light tenor. ".. .. . .. maybe I will come with you." Came the deeper voiced reply. "Good. All you gotta do is trust me." He opened the door of his 2-door black truck. "Oh, and don't mind the dog. He don't bite people unless I tell him too." Shaking his head slightly, Heero followed his new comerade, sliding into the spare seat as 'Shinigami' turned the key and drove off into the night  
  
Tzuduku..  
  
Soo.. Wad'ja think? Keep it, toss it tell me!! Reviews are nice, make my ego bigger, and what's wrong with one more egoistic girl?? Flames are nice too, so that you don't have to keep reading crap and instead get nice new, semi-good stories!  
  
Duo: Can I give a review?  
  
Du-kun: sure, why not?  
  
D: I love it!! I'm so frickkin' cool and stuff!  
  
DK: that's nice, I'm glad.  
  
D: No seriously, I love it!!  
  
Wufei: I hate it.  
  
D: aw, why's that wuffie?  
  
W: I'm not in it - and don't call me WUFFIE!!!  
  
DK: okay.. .fighting Gundam pilots in my room, fun fun in the sun.  
  
TO SAVE ME FROM MY OWN INSANITY, PLZ PLZ PLZ PRESS THAT 'REVIEW' BUTTON!!!  
  
Arigatou. 


End file.
